Tears of Hope
by 1KandA
Summary: An ak story! so if u don't like ak then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Tears of Hope **

**Aang, Katara and Sokka were flying in the mid of night, all but one asleep. Aang looked at the vivid moon and the small stars nearby it. He always loved to look at them when he lived in the southern air temple. When he was there he felt like nothing else mattered in the world.**

**XX Flashback XX**

**(It was the night that the monks told aang he was the avatar.)**

**"Aang?" Gyatso said knocking on his bedroom door gently.**

**"Come in." aang said as he was looking at the bluish black sky, while sitting on his window sill.**

**"Aang, you should be in bed, we have training in the morning."**

**"Yeah, I know." he said sorrowfully looking back at him. The glow of the night sky reflecting off of his face.**

**What is wrong young avatar? Gyatso asked fretful.**

**"I don't think I can do this Gyatso. I'm just one kid. "How is one kid supposed to save the entire world? Aang said with bleakness in his eyes.**

**"Aang your skills will expand over time as u learn the elements. Any person can change the world; you just have to believe that you can." The older monk told him putting an arm on his shoulder.**

**"Thanks Gyatso." said the avatar as Gyatso closed the door, filling the room with shadows.**

**XX End of flashback XX**

**Aang thought of those final words he heard from Gyatso prior to him running away. Now he had mastered the four elements and was ready to face Firelord Ozai.**

**He kept thinking of this event more and more in his mind until he heard someone utter "NO don't die, please please don't die! I care about you too much!"**

**Aang looked back to see if it was Sokka who had said this (because he constantly talked in his sleep) but to his shock it was Katara.**

**Aang looked at the girl that he had a deep soft spot for. She was resting in her fluffy blue sleeping bag, wondering what she was dreaming about. He thought it must have been bad seeing as she said something concerning a person dieing. So he air bended off of Appas head and sat down inches from her. Katara was propped up against the back of appa and there supplies. Then an immense urge overcame him to not stir her. She was so stunning to him under the moonlight and stars that he just wanted to glance at her all night.**

**To taste her full, soft lips. But he whispered to himself with dullness in his eyes "I'm just a simple monk. She would in no way love someone like me.'**

**But he didn't care. He loved her too much to consider this thought in his head. So he started to shuffle nearer and nearer until his lips and hers were centimeters away.**

**When abruptly sokka shouted, "MOMO GIVE ME THAT MANGO BACK! I'M STARVING! IT'S MINE! Swiftly Aang turned to Sokka to see if he was still sleeping. And he was thankfully. Aangs heart skipped a beat and though he would have a heart attack!**

**What if katara woke up! What an uncomfortable and embarrassing spot that would have left him in!**

**The monk was very exhausted of being up almost every night, guiding appa. So Aang woke Sokka up with a massive wave of water he had bended from the ocean below. Given that there was no other technique to get him up, other than flapping food around his face. But Aang liked this approach much better!**

**Sokkas eyes flew open and yelled,"COOOLLLLLDDDDDD!" only to be covered by Aangs hands.**

**Shhhh...Sokka you will wake katara!" he said with a downward kind of tone.**

**"It's your turn to take the reins."**

**Aang ordered. And astonishingly, without protest Sokka did as he was told. Aang immediately laid down exactly where he was standing ,shut his grayish eyes and soon fell into dream.**

**The next morning they were on the ground of the small Camoko Islands. Sokka was at a village on the other part of the island stocking up on food. Eating half of it he collected on the way back to the campsite he prepared. Aang and Katara were still sound asleep until Sokka shouted," GIVE THE MEAT BACK, OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES LEMUR!" 'What are you going to do, toss that silly boomerang at me?' Momo thought.**

**Sokka said trying to seize his beloved meat up in a tree where momo was teasing him with it. At Sokka's outburst Aang and Katara directly woke up. Seeing that they were holding both in the others arms.**

**The two were so near each other that their noses were close to touching. Aangs eyes were overflowing with shock and air bended five feet in the air! _Did he actually fall asleep right next to her?_ _Did he long to or was it guiding Appa that made him so tire? _He was thinking it was both. He made an odd noise between an "ahh and an eeee" of being so surprised while in the air.**

**He tried not to flush but failed horribly.**

**"Oh…. Aang! Katara squealed, astonished that he was so close to her. Blushing along with the young avatar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears of Hope: Chapter** **2**

"**Uh, oh, um…sorry Katara." said Aang blushing furiously trying to cover his crimson face by turning away. **

**Oh, no Aang, it's okay." She said getting out of her sleeping bag and rubbing her azure eyes.**

"**I didn't mean to fall asleep. It's just that I had been up all night and…. **

**But before he could say anything else Katara put her finger over his mouth and repeated, "Aang it's okay." before taking it off. **

**Katara slid off of Appa onto the soft, pale sand to join Sokka at the campfire where he was cooking chicken. Aang soon followed after and sat down next to her. **

"**Sokka, where did you get all of this food?" Katara asked picking up some chicken and nibbling on it. Aang looked at Sokka for a reply.**

"'**Ell, when you two 'ovebirds were still sleeping, I found an earth kin'dom town and decided to get somet'ing to eat. Sokka answered casually while his mouth was still full.**

"**WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"Katara shouted fuming as her face turned cherry colored right down to her neck. Aang looked down to the sand, depressed and hurt as she said this.**

"**Yeah, right Katara…..what ever you say." Said Sokka finishing off the chicken bone he was on, and going to the next one on the pan. **

**Katara thought to herself, "Pig."**

"**So Aang, do you want to go to the village and get some fruit?" she asked getting up, wanting to get away from her frustrating brother.**

"**Sure! I thought you'd never ask! The smell of this chicken is making me sick!" he said while holding his nose and moving away from what he thought was 'disgusting.'**

**As Katara and Aang strolled around to locate this city that Sokka was talking about, Aang asked worriedly,**

"**So Katara, did you have a bad dream or something last night because I heard you talk in your sleep about someone dying?"**

"**Huh?" "Isn't Sokka the one who does that?" she said giggling. **

"**Yeah, but I heard you." **

**Katara thought back to her dream the previous night. It was a very unpleasant one compared to others she has had. But she couldn't remember the every little detail that happened.**

**XX Dream Sequence XX**

**She, Sokka, and Aang were beside a red door with a huge fire nation symbol carved apon it. Where supposedly, the firelord was located.**

"**Katara, Sokka, you guys stay here. I can't risk your lives by helping me defeat Ozai. I would never forgive myself if that happened." Aang said nudging them to stay where they were.**

"**Aang! We didn't come with you just so you could tell us to wait here!" she said pulling his arm back.**

"**We're coming with you!" Sokka agreed.**

"**NO I can't lose you Katara!" shouted Aang taking her hands in his.**

"**You won't lose us Aang." She said looking intensely in his eyes. "We have conquered obstacles as bad as this." Aang stared at her with his eyebrow raised.**

"**Okay, maybe not this bad, but we will look out for each other. We just don't want you to be alone." **

"**Okay." Said Aang finally giving in but still held onto her hands with all of his might.**

**Five minutes after she said this Aang was lying on the marble floor badly wounded. Sokka was slammed into a wall, making him unconscious. And the Firelord was put into unconsciousness by Aangs**

**powerful fire blast before Aang got hit himself. Katara rushed to her brother and slapped water across his face to wake him up. Sokka's eyes popped open. **

"**I WILL KILL HIM!" Sokka yelled kicking and ripping his boomerang through the air, as if it were Ozai.**

"**SOKKA, AANG'S HURT!" Katara said desperately, her eyes filling with liquid streaming down her face as she ran to Aang.**

"**NO! DON'T DIE, PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DIE! I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO MUCH!" she said gasping for breath, not believing what she was seeing.**

**XX End of Dream Sequence XX**

"**Katara? Yoo hooo…" Aang said waving his hand in front of her face. She had a blank expression on her face and wasn't blinking at all. Suddenly the vision of her dream stopped as she shook her head.**

"**Huh?" said Katara puzzled by why they weren't moving anymore.**

"**You okay?" questioned Aang.**

"**Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine." She said not sounding too persuasive. **

"**Katara…" he said not sounding convinced.**

"**It's nothing Aang. I just had a bad dream, that's all." She said beginning to walk again, trying to not gaze at him. Katara's nightmare made her consider how she felt about him. She couldn't say there wasn't a piece of her heart that burned for him. Because there was. From traveling with him she warmed up to him after each day. Eventually producing a slight crush on him. Which she would never reveal to Aang. Never. **


End file.
